


Let's Party Witches

by Jubilee44



Series: Philidosia October Challenge [31]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Halloween, M/M, Multi, Party, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 00:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12593896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jubilee44/pseuds/Jubilee44
Summary: Finishing up this series, here's Elams and Philidosia coming home from Halloween parties, thirty-something years apart.





	Let's Party Witches

**Author's Note:**

> 31\. Let's party witches. Thanks for reading through this series!

            Eliza was halfway hanging off John as they walked back to her dorm. She giggled as she stumbled over her own feet.

            “Betsey, you’re so drunk.” Alexander laughed and opened the door into the building.

            “Sh…I’m not!” Eliza hushed loudly. “I’m not drunk, you’re drunk.”

            “We’re all drunk.” John snorted and shook his head.

            “Wait…” Eliza touched her head and looked around. “Where’s my halo?”

            Alexander looked at the floor. “I don’t know.”

            The three decided to go as the little angel and devil on Alex’s shoulder. Eliza looked disappointed. “Someone took my halo.”

            “It was just a stupid little plastic thing. It cost like two dollars.” Alexander shook his head.

            “It’s not fair though, I really liked it.” Eliza pouted.

            John ruffled her hair. “Well you’re still an angel.” He leaned over to kiss her cheek. “We’ll get you a new halo if you really want one.”

            Eliza groaned when she saw the flights of stairs that led up to her dorm floor. “I don’t wanna walk up all those stairs.”

            “Well, you live in an old building that doesn’t have an elevator, not our fault.” Alexander grumbled.

            “Rude…” John scooped Eliza up off her feet and started to walk up the stairs. “Ugh…I drank too much for this.” He realized after a flight.

            “Told you…”

            Eliza screeched as John and her stumbled up to the first landing. They both burst into giggles.

            Alexander, who usually could tolerate his alcohol better than his counterparts, just shook his head. “You two are a mess.” He said and sat down next to them.

            “But we’re your mess.” John and Eliza said in sync.

            Alex smiled and nodded. “Yep, you’re my mess.”

 

            “You sure you’re dad won’t mind if I stay over?” Philip asked. His head was already pounding from the amount of alcohol he’d consumed that night. Leave it to Georges de Lafayette to throw a crazy Halloween party for their senior year.

            “He’d rather you stay over than drive drunk.” Theo nodded and returned from the bathroom after changing into pajamas.

            Theo’s house was closer to Georges so the couple had decided to walk to her house and stay the night to be safe. Aaron was out at a party and wouldn’t be home until later.

            “Fuck, I shouldn’t have taken so many shots.” Philip flopped onto Theo’s bed.

            She smiled. “I told you.” She’d been more content to sip on a few beers while the rest of her friends got trashed. “Frances kicked Georges out of his room for the night. I pretty sure she fell asleep before she even hit the pillow.”

            “S’not fair, you didn’t drink as much. You won’t have as much of a hangover.”

            “It’s called being smartest in your class.” Theo smirked and lay down next to him. “It’s November tomorrow, maybe you can be thankful that you have such a smart girlfriend.”

            “Hey, I don’t need a month to be thankful, I’m thankful three hundred sixty-five days.” Philip grinned and cuddled into her arms.

            Theo smiled and kissed his curls. “I love you.” She murmured.

            “Love you too. But at Colombia next year, we’re not partying on Halloween.”

            “Deal.”


End file.
